You and Tequila
by luvthe88and9
Summary: Tequila shots with Castiel lead to a confession from Sam.


Disclaimer: Kripke's creations, I just borrow them for my own amusement. Please don't sue me.

Prompt: " 'Cause you and tequila make me crazy…"

Sam poured himself another shot of Cuervo Gold and downed it. He leaned back in his chair and sighed. He never normally drank, but ever since Dean and Cas came back from Purgatory, Dean hadn't been acting like the big brother he idolized so long ago, and the alcohol numbed the pain. He had another secret, one he realized after Castiel had gone: He loved him. He didn't even know where Dean was at the moment. Probably doing the same thing he was in the local bar. Suddenly, with a flap of wings, the blue-eyed angel stood before him. Sam jumped at the sudden intrusion.

"Hello, Sam," Castiel frowned. "You're drunk."

"I know, Cas. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be looking for Dean? You are his angel after all," said Sam. Castiel looked hurt by his words. It was obvious that it was the tequila talking.

"I am nobody's angel, Sam. I came because I am concerned about your actions as of late. They are certainly destructive." Castiel took a seat across the table from Sam. Sam looked down at the table.

"I don't do it for kicks, Cas. It's Dean. He hasn't been the same since Purgatory. I'm depressed, Cas. I want my brother back to normal," said Sam, trailing to a whisper.

Castiel inched closer to Sam and placed a hand on his shoulder. Sam looked at Castiel, shocked at the seemingly human gesture.

"We will find a way, Sam. We retrieved your soul from the cage; therefore there must be a way to help Dean."

Sam cheered a little at the thought. He poured a shot of tequila for Castiel and slid it over to him. He would need it for what Sam would tell him next. Castiel took the shot and threw it back in one swallow. It didn't surprise Sam considering the bender Cas had gone on in the days leading up to the Apocalypse. Sam took in a deep breath and steeled himself for what he was going to have to tell Cas; it was the perfect moment.

"Cas, have you ever felt feelings for someone? Like you really felt a connection with someone, even if the other person didn't really know it yet?"

Castiel looked a bit confused but nodded. Sam poured another shot for the both of them and motioned for him to continue.

"I never used to have emotions toward humans, but after I was cut off from Heaven, I have become more empathetic towards them. I feel I am especially attached to the both of you. My superiors in Heaven began to question my motives," mused Castiel.

"Why did they question you? I understand the whole "we started the Apocalypse" thing, but everything was fine after that, except for me being soulless," asked Sam.

"It wasn't just the two of you. My superiors did not want me to become attached to humans of any type. But that is not important anymore. You both are what is important to me," murmured Castiel, giving Sam what he hoped was a longing glance.

"I know that I've never taken the time to properly say this, but I want to thank you, Cas. For bringing my brother back, for getting my soul back, and protecting us no matter what," said Sam, looking away from the angel, too shy in that moment to say much more.

Sam looked up to see that Castiel was standing in front of him. He felt lightheaded and he didn't know if it was the tequila or Cas. For a few seconds it felt as if time had stood still, just for him. And then it happened. Castiel kissed him. Sam wrapped his arms around the angel and deepened the kiss. After a moment, Castiel pulled away to look at the hunter.

"Cas, ever since you brought my soul back, I…I've felt things for you. I figured it was just a passing thing, but when you and Dean got zapped to Purgatory, I did some thinking and I knew that this is how I felt. I felt so alone without the two of you around and now I have the both of you back and it's the most magnificent feeling in the world. I love you, Cas."

Castiel said nothing, but pulled Sam into another passionate kiss. His lips lingered over Sam's for a few moments. "I love you as well, Sam. If I could, I would choose humanity for you."

Both heard the Impala's rumble and the slam of a car door. Dean had returned for the night.

Castiel kissed Sam quickly. "I will return after Dean is asleep. I love you," he whispered. And in that moment with a flap of wings, he was gone.

Sam stretched himself out on his bed, hoping he would appear asleep and hoped Dean wouldn't smell the tequila. He would lie there and wait…for his angel.

A/n: Thank you so much for reading! This was my first romance/slashy story involving Supernatural. I hope it made sense and was at least a little in character, it was written very late at night. I really love this pairing although I love Destiel as well. Please leave a review and thank you again for reading! ;)


End file.
